


come to bed with me

by deary_you



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, banter in bed, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deary_you/pseuds/deary_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Saturday morning after the Brits and holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come to bed with me

Phil wakes up to fingers lightly stroking his chest. He lays still, enjoying the light touches, the warmth beside him and quiet buzz of the outside world. It was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday morning. No cars whizzing by on their street, no dogs barking, no drilling, no loud neighbours doing god knows what; just the quiet humming of their apartment and Dan's soft breaths. Phil whines softly when the stroking stopped. He turns his head and presses his face closer to Dan's bare chest. He hears Dan chuckling softly above him as he nuzzles into his chest.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead," Dan says, muffled into the top of Phil's head.  
  
Phil draws back slightly and looks at Dan.  
  
People often misunderstand that near-sighted people cannot see at all. Obviously, everything is just out of focus and blurry. Phil hates the fact that he constantly has to wear his glasses or contacts or hold the item really close to his eyes to have a proper look. But, this. At this closeness, he could see Dan's face with perfect clarity - Dan's face in focus and everything else doesn't seem to matter. He sees the fine laughter lines around his eyes, his small smile, the deepness of his dimple, his curly, unruly hobbit hair and his deep brown eyes. Dan has propped his head on his elbow and is smiling down at Phil while running his fingers through Phil's hair - pushing it up into a quiff and flattening it repeatedly. He will never get over the look of adoration on Dan's face every morning.  
  
"Morning," Phil says belatedly.  
  
He leans up and gives Dan a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"You were staring at me again," Dan says with amusement.  
  
"I can't help it. I haven't seen you in like forever."  
  
Dan rolls his eyes fondly.  
  
"You saw me yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. Oh my god."  
  
He fakes a huge gasp.  
  
"Are you telling me I hosted the Brits without you? How could you Phil I _can't_ believe-"  
  
Phil interrupts his exaggerated put-on disbelief by covering Dan's mouth.  
  
"You know what I mean. Also, stop licking my palm."  
  
Dan sticks out his tongue cheekily as Phil removes his hand and wipes his palm on the multicoloured duvet. He then tugs Dan down by the back of his neck and positions them so that Phil's face is tucked in the crook of the other's neck. He inhales deeply. He doesn't quite know when the mixed scent of their detergent, slight musk and warmth started to smell like home.  
  
Phil feels contented finally, like a weight has been lifted. It's true that they haven't seen each other in forever. Technically. Since Dan came back from his holiday, they haven't had a long cuddle session. There were meetings, interviews, the Brits Awards and more meetings. Dan was beyond exhausted and jetlagged to do anything else. Phil couldn't blame him at all; Phil himself was feeling pretty anxious about the Brits and tour to think about cuddles. (Okay, he lied; he might have whined a little to Dan about not cuddling as soon as possible. Just a little pouting and puppy eyes.)  
  
Phil joked a long time ago that he needs to cuddle Dan so that he could absorb himself back from Dan since he has a piece of Phil. Dan had the most adorable and confused look on his face. Phil had no choice but to kiss him silly to hide his vulnerability and the warm feeling spreading through his chest. But, since then, there was an unspoken agreement of _yes let’s cuddle because I missed your touch, your comfort and you._

“You’re thinking a lot, Philly,” Dan says, trailing his fingers over Phil’s back.

“Just thinking. About you. Us.” Phil tightens his arms around Dan slightly.

“I’m flattered. I wish you were there with me at Sri Lanka. You’d love the elephants and the scenery. Also the hotel’s waffles. Those damn waffles reminded me of you.”

“Did I tell you that I saw a goat that reminded me of you?”

“Yeah, you did. Over facetime remember? You said that the goat had a dimple which is impossible really. I still don’t believe you.”

“The goat didn’t want to stay still long enough for me to take a pic!”

“Stop tickling me! Phil ok alright, I believe you, hahahaha, stop!”

Dan ends up straddling Phil, with his wrists pinned above his head. Phil’s breath is taken away by the sight.

Over the days that they both went on holidays, Phil forgot how beautiful Dan is. The way his hair curls over his forehead, the way his eyelashes flutter, the way he bites his full bottom lip, just the way he looks at Phil within the privacy of their home. The sun is fully up now and the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Dan’s skin glows golden and his eyes turns light brown, sparkling in the sunlight. He looks so soft, so rumpled, so fond. Phil feels a tug at his heart. _This beautiful, beautiful man._

Dan lets go of Phil’s wrists and sits back. Phil lets them lay there. He feels vulnerable, too open. But it’s Dan, not some other person. It might have taken a while for him to open up his emotions and feelings and not shut out Dan. Six years is a long time to learn how to.

“Stop staring at me, silly.” Dan begins to join up each freckle with his fingers. “Where did all these freckles come from? These weren’t here the last time.”

“I was out in the woods, chopping trees down.” He grabs Dan’s hips and rubs his thumbs over his hipbones. “Also, you’re pretty,” Phil says truthfully.

“Hmmmm, manly. Look at these muscles.” His fingers are slowly trailing over Phil’s chest, his arms and up to his neck. “And you’re just saying that because you love me.”

“Are you sure? I could have found someone else while you’re away.”

He tries to not moan as Dan answers with a grind of his hips and leaning down, caging Phil’s head between his arms. Dan tilts his head to lightly suck on the underside of Phil’s jaw. Phil gasps when Dan suddenly tugs on his earlobe with his teeth harshly. He soothes the pain with his tongue. Phil shivers.

“Oh, I’m very sure,” he whispers into Phil’s ear -

“The fact,” another kiss to his jaw,

“that I have you,” a kiss to his left cheek,

“under my hands,” a kiss to his forehead,

“it says it all,” a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Dan leans back slightly, his eyes roaming over Phil’s face. Phil looks dazed, lips slightly parted. His pupils blown wide, leaving a ring of blue. Dan smiles.

“Hello sweetheart,” he whispers, bumping their noses, before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

//

(Dan did a similar thing ages ago on foreign bedsheets in a room with one used bed and one unused bed. Phil got extremely freckled under the Jamaican afternoon sun and Dan started to join up the freckles on his body. Phil whispered, _maybe if you connect them in the correct sequence, something special will unlock._ Dan whispered back, cupping his face, before kissing him, _I already have you. What else can be special for me?_ They didn’t go out for dinner that night.)

(This time, they don’t make it out of bed until 2 in the afternoon.)

//

“Are we still making pancakes later?” Dan asks after a while.

“Yeah, we are. Gotta keep up with the tradition. I bought some blueberries the other day,” Phil replies. “Although I do want to take bath,” he adds on.

“Do you want me to join?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“The last time we did it, we couldn’t fit in and I bruised my elbow and you knocked your knee on the wall,” Dan pointed out.

“Oh yeah. Let’s see?”

Dan is still sprawled across Phil. He listens to Phil’s heartbeat. Moments passes by.

“Oh, I just remembered my dream,” Phil says. “Yes, another pancake dream except you were there and we were flying across the universe trying out all the pancakes from different planets.”

“Huh. No alien robots trying to erase the existence of pancakes from the universe again?” Dan raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Nopes. Just us and the pancakes. Which is a nice change for once.”

Dan hums in agreement.

“I hope we live long enough to be able to do that,” Phil mumbles.

“I’m making that into my personal mission. We’ll travel everywhere until we turn into dust together.”

Phil grins at the unsaid _forever_.

“Well, we should get ready for the pancake ceremony and the bath.”

Phil immediately wraps his arms around Dan as he tries to get up.

“Nopes. Stay with me for a while. Please. Stop wriggling around, you’re gonna knee me in the crotch.”

Dan smiles sheepishly.

“Okay 10 more minutes then we’re moving. I’m hungry.”

“You just ate.”

“ _Phil._ Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i took so long to write this out. i thank my friends for always encouraging me and being so sweet. you guys are da best.
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/deary_you) and [tumblr](deary-you.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk to me ^^


End file.
